Noa Yukisaki
Noa Yukisaki (雪崎ノア) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and she is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. She is the pro figure skate dancer and an elder sister of Yukina Yukisaki, and they are known throughout the world as the Two Yukisakis. She is a Snow dancer which she focuses on attacking enemies using a deadly combination of figure skate dance-like movements and her weapon of choice, the chakram. She has difficulties dealing with ranged assaults, but proves deadly if she can close the distance. Role in Game Flice arc Noa is only appears in Flice arc and unlike other story arcs and much like Melody arc while playing in Ruka arc, the number of chapters is now 8 instead of 12. Unlike the side stories, the chapter progression and unlockable chapters are progression; but can be selected anytime by the player. Introduced in the beginning of Chapter 3 in Flice arc, Noa is one of the pro figure skater from the other academies. As Snow dancer, she dances around the city despite being a dance. Character Information Appearance Noa is a young teenage girl of 17 years old which has long blue hair which is tied into two pony tails with ribbons that passes her waist length with side hairs and light blue eyes. She only wears a school uniform like outfit consist of long sleeved white shirt with long dark violet red scarf with patterns, a pale blue long sleeved blazer with lavender trims and blue color sleeve cuffs, a dark blue vest sweater and a pink pleated short skirt with lavender trims. On her white leg wear, she wears a thick white tights with two snow flakes pattern on her near skirt and a pair of blue ice skating shoes (which also used as her kicking weapons). Personality Noa is a mature and sensible young teenage girl who desires to become a greatest figure skater in the world. Generally shy and timid, she doesn't like conflict and would usually not want to perpetuate it. However, since she wants to protect the innocent peoples and friends from harm just like Flice did, Noa braves the trials of battle to the best of her figure skating ability. Thus turns her figure skating dance into a deadly weapon for her. Fond of her sister Yukina, she call her older sister as "Noa-Nee Chan", which sometimes embarrasses Noa being the Yukisaki sisters. Though she seems to be submissive, she won't hesitate to snap at her sister for acting selfish or slipping with her manners. While they generally get along, their relative protectiveness over their spouses in their shared in the backstories sparks a somewhat childish and loving conversaion between both sisters. Quotes Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped)''' Main Stat: '''STR/'AGI' (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : A two chakram slash combo attack with the third one 3 hit spin counter clockwise. Follow up with a horizontal swing strike followed by a 3 hit spin with clockwise and a horizontal swipe. Launches the enemies away from her at last hit. , ( ): Noa throws one of her charkam straight up in front of her over a 5 meter range to hit through the enemies. Her second input has a pulling effect of her second throw which pulls enemies closer to her. Also Noa has a EX Attack 3; she does a rising slash followed by a horizontal slice upon landing. , : Noa rams the nearest enemy before ramming unto more foes, sending them all airborne via rising somersault kick with bladed ice skates as well as Noa herself up the air at the same time. , , , ( ): Noa catches the unto nearby opponents and tosses them aside. By tapping repeatedly, Noa zips slashes multiple times while zipping at a zigzag formation. Also Noa has a EX Attack 2; she catches an enemy by a hand. If she connects, she grabs her enemy by a hand, then spins around and hits them with a frost nova like roundhouse kick to inflict damage and spiral knock the enemies away on hit via spiral hard knockdown. , , , , ( ): Noa performs a round slash while skidding downward. Also Noa has a EX Attack 1; she does a multiple 6 hit spinning roundhouse kick with bladed ice skates. Inflict damage, multiple hits and spiral knock the enemies away at last hit. , , , , : Noa throws enemies high up into the air by dragging both her chakrams unto the ground at high speed. , , , , , : Noa flings one chakram into the air and she uses the other chakram to latch onto it, causing her to do a circular slash that sends enemies flying away for multiple hits. (This input requires Noa Yukisaki is Level 15) Direction, : Noa quickly dashes over 3 meter distance and slashes enemies in front of her. However, Noa is invincible while dashing. Dash Slash( during dash): Noa swings weapons forward while skidding. Stuns the enemies when hits. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Noa raises chakrams on both sides while leaping and then can be followed up with a basic air combo by slashes her chakrams up or down. , : Noa does a spiraling slash in the air before slamming the ground. , , : Noa does a aerial axe kick to send air juggled enemy down to the ground which can causes ground bounce. , , , : After two slash air combo, Noa tosses both chakrams to create a storm of ice blades that slices, and hurts air juggled enemies in front with the final one throws two in front. Inflict damage to enemies and multiple hits. , , , , : After three slash air combo, Noa tosses both chakrams in front to yank surrounding air juggled enemies towards her and pulls them closer to her, then she performs a continuous spinning attack that slice through airborne enemies as Noa whips forward in a spinning tornado. Inflict damage to enemies, multiple hits and spiral launch away from her at the last hit. , , , , , : After four slash air combo, Noa tosses both chakrams in front to send forth a spinning blade that traps airborne enemies caught within it. Inflict damage to enemies, multiple hits and spiral launch up at the last hit. , , , , , , , : After five slash air combo, Noa does a numerous moonsault kicks/slashes upwards with the last one sends her both chakrams skyward to the air juggled enemies ever higher heights. Inflict damage to enemies, multiple hits and spiral launch up at the last hit. (This input requires Noa Yukisaki is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button : After blocking the enemy attack, Noa unleashes a slanted icy wave in front before slashing horizontally against remaining enemies for good measure. While blocking the attack with L1 Button : After blocking the enemy attack, Noa drops unto the ground to unleash a counterattack that blows surrounding enemies back. , L1 While being attacked or air juggled from the enemy: Noa can evade while being hit, and leaves a icy structure of herself behind which explodes when the enemy attacks this dummy. The icy dummy of herself attract enemies' attention for a certain time before exploding and freeze with higher probability. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Polar Wind: Noa slashes enemies in front of her twice and turns around to attack enemies around her. Inflict damage to enemies, multiple hits and decreases the enemies' Movement Speed and Ice Resist. Also this skill attack can hit OTG (This skill is learned from the start of Noa Yukisaki's Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 5 seconds Rising Polar: Noa turns around and slash enemies in front, then spinning around into the air to launch enemies into the air and strike them to the ground with a large icy AoE explosion. Inflict damage to enemies, launches the enemy up the air with her last part of her skill attack and decreases the enemies' Movement Speed and Ice Resist. Also this skill attack can hit OTG (This skill requires Noa Yukisaki is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 13 seconds Polar Dance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Noa takes a ready slashing stance. Press the button to swing both weapons together back and forth in some sort of figure skating dance. Pressing the button or the stance is over, she flips and dashes forward with both weapons in front to inflict damage, spiral knock the enemies away from her and causes frostbite for every hit for last 10 seconds. Also this skill attack can hit OTG (This skill requires Noa Yukisaki is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 18 seconds Everest Gust: (chargeable) Noa charges her icy energy into her chakram, then tumbles in front quickly and hits the enemies up into the air to give great damage. Upon hit the enemies, they launch enemies into the air and causes frostbite for every hit for last 10 seconds. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Noa cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version increases the roll duration by 50%; range and damage are also increased. On the last hit creates a large icy explosion at the point of impact which inflicts heavy damage and spiral launches up into the air via spiral hard knockdown. Also this skill attack can hit OTG (This skill requires Noa Yukisaki is Level 30) *MP cost: 700 (uncharged), 1400 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) *Additional Effect: Freezes the fallen downed enemies including enemy officers and bosses after they hit by Charged Everest Gust. Everest Hurricane: Noa spins her body using powerful certifugal force in some sort of figure skating dance to attack nearby enemies. She moves forward while spinning. She can do up to 3 times a row as pressing the button (The twirl around slash is instant if is tapped, but slow and powerful). During spinning slash, Noa is invincible during her skill attack. Inflict damage to enemies, multiple hits and can causes frostbite for every hit for last 10 seconds. Also this skill attack can hit OTG (This skill requires Noa Yukisaki is Level 30) *MP cost: 700 per use (2100 MP in total) *Cooldown: 10 seconds per spin (30 second in total) Musou Attacks (Everest Charge) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Noa skates around the area in a zigzag manner, inflicting several slashes once with each change in direction before she jumps and spins around to perform a heavy damaging icy slash with both charkrams that spiral launches the enemies up the air via spiral hard knockdown; after hits and fallen on the ground and after few 3 seconds, the downed enemies' bodies will freeze for last 20 seconds. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Noa Yukisaki’s Level. , (Everest Slicer) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Noa stomps on the ground to produce a shockwave that ejects surrounding opponents into the air and inflict heavy damage; after hits and fallen on the ground and after few 3 seconds, the downed enemies' bodies will freeze for last 20 seconds. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Noa Yukisaki is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Everest Skate-Glide) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Noa does a fast skating outward holding dash with her both weapon that goes for quite a distance for last 5 seconds to catch the enemy and push them for inflict multiple hits and damage, then ends it with heavy damaging spinning inward two slashes that spiral launches the enemies away via spiral hard knockdown; after hits and fallen on the ground and after few 3 seconds, the downed enemies' bodies will freeze for last 20 seconds. Similar to Nero Thompson's Ultimate Musou Attack, but wearker that Nero's Ultimate does. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Noa Yukisaki is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Everest Strike) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Noa devastates nearby enemies with several tumbles, scooping up any in her way. Noa then jumps in mid-air slashing at varying angles before finishing assault with a full upside-down slash. After hits and fallen on the ground and after few 3 seconds, the downed enemies' bodies will freeze for last 20 seconds. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Noa Yukisaki is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Everest Elegant Ice) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Everest Charge): Noa skates around the entire area with her both weapons to create a slashing ice cyclone by skating around her enemies in spirals several times, slashing all enemies and launches them up, then throws her chakrams in all directions while she spinning around to create a icy chakram storm which inflict heavy damage per hit to air juggled enemies. At the end of her Musou Attack, she jumps and raises her both chakrams to create a massive damaging icy huge explosion that spiral launches the enemies up the air via spiral hard knockdown; after hits and fallen on the ground and after few 3 seconds, the downed enemies' bodies will freeze for last 20 seconds. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Noa Yukisaki is Level 40. (Everest Dance) (Requires all Musou bars and instead of Everest Elegant Ice): Noa rushes forward, then dashes around the entire area with high speed Everest Skate-Glides multiple times that spiral launches the enemies up the air via spiral hard knockdown. Holding the longer up to make her ultimate musou even longer. At the final blow, blowing them up with a powerful massive damaging icy slash and exploding them which spiral launches the juggled enemies away into the great heights via spiral hard knockdown. When any enemies K.Oed will blow violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. If the enemies survived this Ultimate Musou, after spiral launched and fallen on the ground and after few 3 seconds, the downed enemies' bodies will freeze for last 50 seconds. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Noa Yukisaki is Level 50 along with Grande Everest. All of these Musou Attacks are ice element. If any weak enemies (excluding bosses and AI controlled playable characters, just only a regular death) K.Oed by these Musou Attacks, the defeated enemies' bodies will freeze solid and instantly burst and shatter into pieces, which quickly melt into the ground and leaving it no trace left behind. Burst Attack (Grande Everest) (Burst Mode required and instead of Everest Dance): Noa creates a chilling field on entire area upon startup, freezing surrounding enemies; then she twirls around with her both chakrams to gather a burst of ice energy. As Noa's Burst Attack starts, she performs a series of fast cartwheel kicks with her bladed ice skates. As she continues her Burst Attack causes her to dash forward with both icy chakrams held in front before inflicting a few circular slashes, then she performs a seven Everest Hurricane with the final one with a spinning part of Everest Elegant Ice. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, she emits a powerful surge of icy energy through a single cross slash which causes a huge icy explosion at the end. Inflict massive damage per hit and spiral launches the enemies away via spiral hard knockdown. K.Oed enemies from Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. After her burst attack explosion leaves a icy floors around the entire battlefield for 2 minutes. If the enemies survived this Burst Attack, after spiral launched and fallen on the ground and after few 3 seconds, the downed enemies' bodies will freeze for last 50 seconds. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Noa Yukisaki is Level 50 along with Everest Dance. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. However, Noa does a gliding dash instead of running dash. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Noa Yukisaki is a short ranged damage dealer, proficient in dishing out fatal physical attack combos with the help of her chakram and figure skate dance like. She is also a fastest character and a great crowd and boss/officer killer due to most of her attacks swinging all around her. She falls short in attack power, and range in her 's. Like Flice, Noa chooses the path of ice, boasted damage potential using ice-based Skills and Musou attacks. Despite being focused on dealing AOE physical damage on groups of enemies, can also be very deadly in combat; combining with these moves, skills and mosou attacks can freeze enemies and Enemy Officers and Bosses will also freeze too, rendering them helpless in trying to escape or to retaliate and freezes them after they're knocked down. Also she is the basic epitome of a hybrid character with a fairly balanced damage output. On the downside and much like Kisa Misaki, Noa has below both Intellect and Vitality ratings and poor Stun Resist rate, leaving her vulnerable to any kind of attacks such as enemies C3 move that stuns Noa or enemy officers' skill attacks with stun move that stuns her. Some enemies with higher stun rate with C3 could hit Noa will cause a stunned for 8 seconds leaving her unable to move and she gets hit again while she stunned, she will cause a launch/juggle state when hit her. To counter this poor Stun Resist rate, the player must increase the stun resist rate by equipping a armors and accessories with higher Vitality rating. Weapons Unlock requirements Clear Chapter 3 in Flice arc in Story Mode. Trivia *Noa Yukisaki is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while she is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Like other Kagihime OCs such as Kasumi Nakagawa, Noa's appearance and clothing are resemble of Noa in school uniform from Shironeko Project in Chaguma Academy event 2017. However, her appearance in that game was slightly different than Shironeko Project counterpart except with her blazer is light blue with no dark brown parts, and her eye color is aqua and the addition on her white leg part, she wears a white tights with a short pink skirt much like Flice's and the color of her skate is blue instead of white. *Her personality is loosely similar to Daqiao's from Dynasty Warriors series except being a lady like nature While her younger sister's being Xiaoqiao. **Noa and Yukina are incredibly similar to the Two Qiaos from the Three Kingdoms era, both their similar personalities and they shared the same weapon types. *Noa's movesets are loosely based on Yue Jin's moves from Dynasty Warriors series complete with Aerial Charge moves, skill and musous attack with ice elemental attacks, but she uses her chakrams instead of Dual Hookblades like Yue Jin would. **Her skill attacks are based on Oracle Elder's skill attacks from Dragon Nest including Everest Gust which basically similar to Blade Dancer's Hurricane Gust, but much longer when charged. All of these Noa's skill attacks are ice element. **Her Standard Musou Attack is similar of Yue Jin's Musou Attack except with the final blow by spinning slash similar to the last part of Delilah's C4-1 EX attack with much faster delay rather than braking in the end. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters